Blue Contact
by Ryswell
Summary: An asari Spectre enjoys the company of her new human ally in the hours before the outbreak of galactic war. Set within DerelictTyrant's AU, "The False War", taking place during Chapter 16.


_AN: This is set within DerelictTyrant's "The False War", taking place during Chapter 16. This story was written and posted with his blessing. Please go and read that story as well. He deserves more readers. You can find his story in my favorites list on my profile. Enjoy._

* * *

She was sultry in the truest definition of the word, moving like a creature plucked out of a fey realm, minx and angel of elegance and desire.

Werner set his glass on the small table, his eyes never leaving her body as she nimbly slipped out of her service boots, abandoning them at the ground beside the chair.

Nyava reached across the real and imaginary distance tentatively, placing both her knees on either side of the recliner, straddling him as her hands came to rest on his chest.

Tentatively, she leaned on, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. It was almost bordering on chaste, while she tasted the exotically familiar alien lips.

It was pleasurable, she decided, to kiss a human. It was not unlike kissing an asari, but with a tinge of something else, something new that somehow seemed to fit perfectly.

She leaned back soon after, her eyes matching Werner's in color and intensity, and she began to explore his face with her hands and gaze, leaning in on the man as his own hands found her waist.

She was soon laid fully on his chest, her breasts pressing against him through the tight fit uniform. He was warm to the touch, even through his own clothing; and up close she could feel the scent of something she could only classify as masculine.

A mix of wood with tones of a bright summer; sunlight and fire were the images that came to her mind.

To Werner her perfume could only remind him of jasmine and the freshness of a steam of pure water.

As his scent and heat filled her senses, her eyes and fingers traced his jaw, his lips, his well defined nose, his platinum hair, and even his ears.

The natural pale pink of his skin took the hues of the flowing hypermatter outside, golden and orange dancing as their ship cruised across foreign dimensions.

He did not have the grace and refined smooth features of an asari, but the similarity was undeniable, the structure of his face, the emotions he displayed, the hot breath, the texture of the skin.

And the indescribable thing she could find in the depths of his eyes, the hidden something that could make someone cry and laugh at the same time.

She couldn't keep her hands off him, her desire to feel it increasing every second she stood flush against his body, feeling her blood pumping through her veins as her heart pounded within her chest.

"You're beautiful," Werner said, the desire in his voice making her shiver.

She kissed him again, blue lips crashing against his own, his hands moving up on her shirt as she drew out a fire from inside him, running his palms and fingers across her back.

He broke the kiss, moving immediately to her neck, his lips on her bare skin drawing a long sigh from Nyava. She closed her eyes, her head moving instinctively to give the man better access.

She ran her hands through his hair, undoing the neatly arranged short locks into a mess of strands, rocking her hips on his lap.

Werner tasted her skin like a heavenly gift, drunk on the exotic familiarity, the feeling of rediscovering something long lost.

His strong hands soon found her breasts, free of any bra, and he began to massage them underneath her shirt, eliciting a gasp from her lips.

"Take it off," she half ordered and half pleaded, removing her hands from him for a brief second, raising her arms as Werner complied with her wish, pulling the gray uniform shirt up off her body.

She quickly motioned to do the same for him, even as he still looked upon her exposed breasts with unbidden desire, removing the top of his ISF uniform, flinging the black shirt into the far corner where it would no longer bother them.

Her hands found his chest again, and she took it all at once, the firm muscles beneath the skin, the heat pulsating with every beat of his heart, and the dark look of hunger in his eyes.

She ran her hands through the small patch of golden chest hair with curiosity; letting out a soft giggle as she explored the unknown.

Werner delighted in the sound, tracing kisses from her neck down to her shoulder and even lower as her giggles turned into quickened breaths. Her hands explored every inch of his chest and back as she pushed her breasts forward unto him.

He soon reached his destination, caressing her swells with his mouth and tongue, the trace of his breath on her skin sending small shivers through her body. He alternated with his hand as he suckled at the other, kissing, licking, devouring what she offered to him.

Her nipples were hard and pointed forward, her body reacting to him and what he was doing to her. He swirled his tongue around it, teasing her with his teeth, drawing beautiful sounds from her lips with every lash of his tongue. In between her quickened breaths she found the will to speak: "The bed,"

It was simple, but the message got across clear.

Werner's hands went suddenly to her ass, taking Nyava with a firm grip as he rose from the recliner with her in his arms, the asari holding her arms across his neck, wrapping her legs around his waist once they were standing. Her flesh was soft and warm, the abundance of her rear-end almost spilling over his fingers.

He lifted her with ease, muscles flexing as he carried her over to the large bed, all the while paying attention to her slender neck, kissing and flickering his tongue across her skin.

He laid her on the edge of the mattress, his hands flying to remove her uniform pants with quickened haste, as Nyava held his face with both her hands, capturing his lips in another heated kiss. Their tongues played with each other, tasting and exploring each other's mouths.

Nyava let herself be guided, enjoying the excitement that came with the discovery of intimacy with a human man.

Her pants came sliding down her long legs, discarded at the foot of the bed, and Werner reluctantly broke the kiss, continuing to kiss on a downward path from her mouth, his hands sliding across her bare body..

On he went, tasting her breasts and nipples once more, continuing onto a flat and slightly defined tummy, paying one kiss to her navel, which bought another sweet giggle from her.

Nyava parted her legs again, spreading them as Werner continued lower, kneeling on the carpet.

His hands left one last brush across her breasts, moving to run up and down her tights, purposefully avoiding where she so desperately needed to be touched.

He kissed along her left and right thighs, massaging every centimeter of skin as she reacted to his caresses with gasps and whimpers, utterly feminine and addictive to his ears - the sweetest music a man could ever hope to hear.

Werner held one hand behind each of her knees, slightly angling her legs up, and he stood up straight on his knees to admire her, spread across the edge of mattress, as her own hands played with her breasts.

"You're a work of art," he said.

Her body was on fire, and the tinge of purple was clear across her cheeks and through the bridge of her nose and an expression of pleasure and need imprinted across her features.

He smiled wolfishly and lowered his head between her legs.

One of Nyava's hands moved from playing with her erect nipple to land on Werner's hair, playing with his locks instinctively.

He made the final approach, focused on her azure more than anything else in his life.

To say that she was wet with desire was an understatement, and her cunt glistened even with the lowlight of the private quarters. Werner tasted her honey for the first time, kissing and licking her, drawing a long wanton moan from Nyava, whose only response was to run her fingers through his hair.

He devoured her with inflamed passion, tasting her as she was naturally, the sensuality of the act fueling his own desire for more.

She wasn't like anything he had had ever had, the best elixir in all planets, in all dreams.

She moaned and writhed under his attention, savoring the sensation of being tasted, _devoured_. Even if he did not possess the same skill as a sister asari, his enthusiasm and sheer _mercilessness_ made up for it.

His tongue explored her up and down, left and right, time and time again sinking _deep_ to dance in swirling patterns inside of her.

Nyava grasped and pulled at his hair, running her fingers to the back of his head pulling him further towards her azure, pressing his face to her womanhood, smearing his lips and cheeks with her sweet honey..

Werner picked up his pace and took a wild guess, eager to discover more about her body, moving one hand from her thigh to her pussy, sliding two fingers in with absolute ease while he refocused his lips and tongue at her clit.

"_Oh!_" Nyava moaned loudly, gasping and whispering at times, urging him, _begging_ him not to stop.

With his tongue dancing on the bud above her azure, and two of his fingers massaging _that spot_ inside her, it didn't take long for her to begin to clench and spasm around his fingers. Her pussy whimpered and he drank all of the sweet tears.

She gasped for air and released moans in between her breaths, her orgasm crashing down upon her like a tidal wave, her left hand nearly tearing hair from Werner's scalp as her back arched away from the bed.

"_Fuck!_" She cried out, so crass for an asari but appropriate considering her... _rugged_ company.

Eventually she came down of her high, her body going slack on the soft sheets.

"You were amazing," she whispered, smiling.

For a few moments, all both of them did was stay still, the asari Spectre spreading her arms in post-delight at the white sheets, while the ISF Sergeant stood between her legs, still kneeling on the carpet, watching her with intent.

"Let me return the favor," Nyava finally said, leaving her reverie behind, already propping herself up on the bed by her elbows, gaining a better view of the human before her. Of the _man_ before her.

Werner's mouth was visibly smeared with herself. By an unfathomable reason to her, he sported a grin, both his hands resting on her thighs.

"No, you can do that later. We've got a few hours, but I want you now," he said, standing up to his full height, towering over Nyava on the bed.

He unfastened his belt, dropping the pitch black uniform pants to the ground and exposing the bulge in his boxers.

Nyava bit her lower lip as she eyed the man up and down, finding nothing but hardened and defined muscle, her mind running through her past dalliances with other male aliens and running through all possibilities, even as her eyes were constantly drawn back to his covered manhood.

Werner unceremoniously stripped out of the boxers, and exposed himself fully to the asari.

Matching the rest of his body, if only a little paler, his cock stood proud, thick enough so that Nyava knew her fingers wouldn't be able to completely wrap around him, and with veins running across his considerable length. It swollen with hot human blood, reddened as if it were angry… almost as if it were a beast all on its own. Any other asari maiden might have flinched, but Nyava was a Spectre. She loved a challenge.

His pubic hair was trimmed enough, yet the golden stubble caused her curiosity to spike.

Nyava slowly spread her legs further while keeping eye contact with Werner, still biting her lower lip, her eyes more inviting than any words she could possibly say.

She was on full display for him, and Werner quickly seized her hips with both his hands, pulling her suddenly towards the edge of the bed, eliciting a barely perceptible yelp from her.

He was rock hard, ready for action long before they had even undressed, and her hips rocking against him earlier had done nothing but drive him mad in the way only a woman could.

Werner lined up his cock with her azure, moistening the tip with both her own nectar and his leaking pre-cum.

He sank into her _slowly_, Nyava gasping as the head speared its way inside. She had seen how big he was, but now she was feeling it, her body only barely accommodating the presence of a human man. It felt like he was going to tear her apart… and she _loved_ it.

Werner felt warm and wet velvet envelop his cock, inch by inch, clasping on him like a vise. He kept the slow pace until he was fully sheathed inside her, slightly hairy balls resting against her round blue ass.

Nyava wrapped her legs around the man, feet locking in position behind his back, keeping him in place as she threw her head back and opened her lips in a silent moan, rocking her hips in circular motion as the human _fucked_ her, filling her so completely to where she thought she would be unmade.

Werner savored the feeling for a few seconds more, still inside the asari as she moved her hips on her own, and then began retreating in the same slow speed as he penetrated her.

"Fuck… fuck..." Nyava whispered to herself as Werner deliberately enjoyed the slow retreat.

Once only his head still remained inside, he drove back in a faster rhythm. She almost shrieked as he truly began to take her, his manhood now a battering ram. _A battering ram aimed at gates that had already been opened_, Nyava thought wickedly.

In, then back out, and inside slightly faster, until Nyava was moaning openly, her hands gripping his forearms with intensity as his own fingers dug into her hip.

The sound of their flesh colliding was resounding through his quarters as he fucked her. He reached deep, exploring her depths with a spear of flesh, the purest expression of his virility and humanity.

She was slick, tight, and hot; sending jolts of pleasure through his body with each thrust, eliciting near animalistic grunts from the man, his muscled body beginning to moisten with sweat, not out of exertion but out of his body's own desire for release.

He glistened in the golden-orange light of the flowing hypermatter than illuminated his room through the viewport, and beneath him her blue body was slick with sweat of her own. She was dripping wet now, dribbling down onto his cock and the mattress below.

Nyava was being_ taken_, in the truest sense of the word; the human driving himself deep and hard inside her, finding points of pleasure that none before had found, be they alien or asari.

Werner alternated his gaze between her own pair of blue eyes, her bouncing tits, and the incredibly arousing vision of their joined bodies: She had taken him in to the root, his cock completely sheathed inside her.

"_Harder._"She demanded in between her own moans and gasps, delighting herself at the relentless assault by her lover.

Werner's mind wasn't in any sort of state for rational thought, but it understood well enough the simple demand; and he gladly complied.

Gripping her hard enough that she feared he would leave bruises, the human retreated and buried himself inside of her with all his strength. Then he did it again. And again, more and more until the sound of skin slapping against skin was the only sound they could hear. Aside from her screams, of course.

"Yes! Just like that, keep going you fucking-" Her pleasure kept building inside of her with each hard thrust, and all her inhibitions had gone away.

"Animal! I want you, I want your cock deep inside," In between her cries of pleasure, she managed to talk in uneven and hurried tones, edging the human to the knifepoint.

Werner could feel it as well, the coming explosion of ecstasy, the release of his passion.

Nyava clawed at his forearms, digging her nails in his skin. The human kept an iron grip on her waist, even as he pulled them back to meet his thrusts, his hard cock never slipping outside of her.

"You're gonna make me cum! Goddess, _please!_"

Not three pumps of the human's prick later, and Nyava was spasming again, crying loud in pleasure as she was filled with hard human cock, toes curling and her hands abandoning Werner's arms to grip at the sheets, her velvet walls clamping down on him hard.

"_Yes!_"

Werner buried himself to the root inside her, coming to his release as the asari did with a low grunt, shooting thick ropes of white human semen inside her. He muttered a curse, exhaling as he felt his cock twitch and throb inside her tight blue cunt.

Nyava enjoyed every sensation, from the heat of his skin against her own, from his manhood filling her completely, to the feeling of his seed inside her, to the inebriating scent of sex that permeated the room.

Werner spent a few seconds still deep inside her, muscles relaxing as his own explosive ending died down in cascading shivers through his body, feeling every extremity of him be pumped with blood by his rapidly beating heart.

He slowly removed his cock from her, drawing out trickles of his seed from her thoroughly abused azure.

It dribbled down from her sex to run along the round and firm globes of her ass. Her legs went slack to their previous position hanging from the edge of the bed with her feet planted on the carpet.

Her chest heaved up and down and she closed her eyes, placing her arm across her forehead while the other hung above her abdomen, her body still feeling the after-waves of her orgasm in small contractions and goosebumps.

Werner crashed down beside her, enjoying his own sensorial trip. He lay face-down on the bed, head turned to study the asari lying next to him. Sweat ran down in clear drops across her skin, and his eyes found hers again.

Werner placed his own arm across her midsection, for reasons not even he could explain.

"Hey," Nyava said softly.

"Hey," Werner replied with a small smile.

They were silent for some time, staring at each other, only breaking eye contact to study the other's face.

"Ready for another round?" They both said suddenly.

They were silent again… followed quickly by a burst of half-tired laughs, with Werner propping himself up by the elbows, looking down on her.

He inched closer, capturing her mouth with another heated kiss, one hand cupping her face, while her own arms found his shoulders.


End file.
